


Let's look at the evidence, shall we?

by slowroad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike have been sleeping together for several months now and they have inadvertently fallen into a relationship. Harvey does not do relationships, so he insists that they're friends with benefits and nothing more. Mike sets out to prove him wrong and to convince Harvey to give them a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's look at the evidence, shall we?

**Disclaimer: This is a fan-work written for fun and not for profit. None of these characters belong to me. I have just borrowed them for a while.**

**…**

Mike lay on his back, gripping Harvey's arms and holding on tight as the other man thrust into him with the kind of single minded passion that Mike adored in him. Harvey always made love to him like that, completely passionate and totally focused, like nothing mattered in that moment other than the two of them. 

It had been like that from the beginning, the unconsciously possessive way in which Harvey held him, the tendency to leave bite marks all over Mike's neck and his chest and the desperate need to be close. It was a desperation that Mike felt as well. No matter how many times they did this, it was never enough. He wanted Harvey all the time. 

He looked up at the man now...Harvey was looking down at him, his pupils blown, his lips swollen from all the kissing they'd indulged in, his face suffused with pleasure. Mike's heart lurched in his chest. He loved seeing Harvey like this, with his defences down, his expression open as he looked at Mike, the love clear in his eyes. This was the only time that Harvey looked at him like this and Mike drank it in, taking what he could get.

Harvey shifted a bit, changing the angle of his thrusts and making Mike practically leap off the bed and completely derail his train of thought. There was no way Mike could think now, not when Harvey was doing that, so he didn’t even try. He just lost himself in the feeling of Harvey inside him and all around him and he came with a shout just moments before Harvey.

They collapsed on the bed, a blissed out tangle of arms and legs. Mike felt like a pile of happy mush. His heart was pounding and he was panting and he was just so happy in that moment. He turned around to look at Harvey who was smiling cheekily at him and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I love you, Harvey. I love you so goddamn much.”

Harvey went from relaxed and cheeky to disbelieving to angry to completely closed off in a matter of seconds.

“Damn it Mike! I should’ve known you’d let your feelings get the better of you,” he said as he pulled away from Mike. “We had an arrangement, we had rules and none of them included any feelings, least of all falling in love. We’re friends with benefits and nothing more.”

Mike was hurt, but he didn’t let it get to him because he’d known this day would come and he’d known Harvey would react like this. So he was prepared. And painful as it was to have Harvey looking at him like that, his eyes glinting and his face closed off, Mike did not draw back or apologise.

He was going to stand his ground and he was going to make Harvey Specter see the truth even if he didn’t want to. Harvey clearly thought Mike would withdraw like a wounded puppy…well, he was in for a surprise.

“We’re not just friends with benefits, Harvey. We haven’t been for a long time.” Mike began.

“Maybe not in your head, but that’s what it was supposed to be and that’s all it’s been for me.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. I know my own mind and I don’t see why you’re debating this.”

“Of course you know your mind. It’s your heart that you’re not in touch with.”

“That’s just a clever use of words, Mike. Not a convincing argument.”

“Fine. You want a convincing argument, I’ll give you one. Let’s examine the evidence shall we?”

Harvey rolled his eyes.

Mike soldiered on. “We’ve been sleeping together for nearly a year now. We had a rule in the beginning that said we were not going to be exclusive, yes?”

“Yes.”

“So how many other people have you slept with in this past year?”

Harvey considered the question and then he went a bit red in the face.

“Well?”

“One,” Harvey answered, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

“When was that?”

“Two days after we first slept together.”

“There hasn’t been anyone other than me since then, has there?” Mike said gently.

“No.” It was a grudging admission. Mike had already known it, of course, but it was still good to hear Harvey admit it.

“Not even Dana? She was here last month and I know you guys have a tradition of reunion sex…” Mike deliberately left that statement hanging.

Harvey looked at Mike for a moment and then he turned away looking uncomfortable.

“Well?”

“She wanted it, but I refused her.”

“Why?”

Harvey didn’t answer.

“You couldn’t do it because it felt like cheating, didn’t it?” Mike said gently.

Harvey nodded and then he looked away. A silence descended on them like a blanket as they both contemplated their situation. Mike had more to say, but he decided that it was best to give Harvey a bit of time to think.

Harvey looked up after a while and said, “I didn’t want this, Mike.”

It hurt to hear Harvey say that, but Mike was under no illusions that this was going to be easy.

“I know. But it’s happened. Like it or not, we’re in a relationship.”

Harvey stiffened at that word and he opened his mouth as if to argue, but Mike stopped him.

“We’ve been exclusive with each other for a year, Harvey. I practically live here. I haven’t ridden my bike for months now, because you’ve been ferrying me around. We’ve taken to spending all our weekends together and you even cook me breakfast every morning. What do you call that, if not a relationship?”

Harvey looked annoyed, and then he sighed, giving up. “Fine, you’re right. We somehow fell into a relationship. But I don’t want it. I don’t do relationships.”

“Why not?”

“Because relationships don’t work for me.”

“Well, this one seems to have worked pretty well for you so far. You’ve been happy, or haven’t you noticed?”

“I’ve been happy so far, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to go on being happy.”

“No it doesn’t. But that doesn’t mean you don’t try. Why can’t you just give us a chance?”

Harvey seemed to consider the words. He looked torn.

“I can’t,” he said shaking his head. “I can’t let myself get any more involved than I already am. I’m a selfish, self-involved bastard and soon enough, I’ll say or do something to hurt you and then you’ll leave and it’ll hurt like hell. I don’t think I can handle that.”

“It’s nice to know that you don’t think I would do anything to hurt you,” Mike said wryly.

Harvey snorted. “Of course not. You’re you. You know how to love someone. I don’t.”

“So what? You’ll learn.”

“No, Mike. I can’t risk…”

“You’ve had your heart broken before, haven’t you?” Mike cut in.

“Yeah. And I don’t want to feel that helpless and miserable ever again.”

“So what’s your plan then? End it with me now so you won’t possibly/maybe get hurt in the future? How does that even make sense?”

Harvey didn’t reply.

Mike got up and started getting dressed.

“What are you doing?” Harvey said.

“I’m getting dressed so I can go home. I’m giving you a bit of time to think. Time to realise that you are already in too deep. If you end this now because you’re afraid to take a risk, it’s going to hurt every bit as much as you’re afraid it’ll hurt if we probably/maybe break up in the future.”

Mike finished dressing, watching Harvey the whole time. Harvey had his best poker face on, but Mike knew him rather well by now and he knew that his words had hit home. Mike ran his fingers through his hair and hoped he looked somewhat presentable.

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to get back in bed and wrap Harvey in his arms and never let go. But he didn’t want Harvey to feel like he was being coerced into anything. Mike was challenging a lot of Harvey’s long-held beliefs here. No matter how much logic and evidence he had on his side, in the end, it was Harvey who had to see their relationship for what it was and what it could be.

Mike had said his piece, pushing the issue would just be counter-productive at this point. He was hurting and he wanted to cry, but he didn’t want to break down in front of Harvey. It would feel too much like emotional blackmail. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and he blinked his tears away.

He walked over to Harvey who was watching him intently. He sat on the bed and reached for Harvey’s hand.

“I love you,” he said.  “And I’m not about to stop any time soon. We have a good thing here, a wonderful thing even. Don’t ruin it, just because you’re afraid…Please,” he said, struggling to keep his voice from breaking. “I’ll go now. Just think about everything I said, okay.”

Harvey looked at him, wide-eyed, confused, unhappy…Mike hated letting go of him. But he knew he had to. So he took a deep breath and got up. Then he turned around and left. The cab ride home was painful, but somehow he held himself together. He walked into his apartment and climbed into his bed…a bed he hadn’t used in goodness knows how long…and he cried.

He hated being here, he hated being alone, he hated not having Harvey wrapped around him. He didn’t know what Harvey was going to do…all he could do was hope that he’d said enough to convince Harvey to give them a chance. He glanced at the clock. It was past 11 ‘o’ clock.

He was glad that he hadn’t brought any work home with him. He was in no state to do anything productive now. He was gladder still that it was a Friday and that he wouldn’t have to go in to work tomorrow. He couldn’t imagine facing Harvey at work with all of this still unresolved.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but he stayed in bed anyway. He was too miserable to do anything else. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for a long time while his mind tortured him with memories. It was past three when he finally fell into a troubled sleep, exhausted and emotionally drained.  

…

It was pretty late when he woke up. The sun was rather high up in the sky and his room was filled with the sort of happy sunshine that he found himself resenting. A glance at the clock told him that it was nearly eleven. He picked up his phone hoping that there was a call or a message from Harvey…nothing. He’d expected that, but it stung anyway.

He got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a long, hot shower and if he cried a little, thinking about all those times when he and Harvey had stumbled into the shower together, remembering the warmth and the easy intimacy that they’d created without even noticing it, well, it was nobody’s business but his own.

He stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed. He opened the bedroom door and he was hit by the smell of coffee…and bacon and eggs.

He ran into the kitchen with his heart beating out of his chest and yes, there he was. Harvey was standing in his kitchen, making breakfast. He turned around when he heard Mike come in. They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to do. Harvey put down the pan that he was holding and then he came over to Mike. He seemed hesitant, which was so unlike Harvey.

Mike couldn’t stand it anymore. He grabbed Harvey and hugged him tight. He could feel Harvey relax into his arms.  Mike was overwhelmed by relief and he couldn’t help wondering if he was dreaming. He must have said that out loud because Harvey responded.

“You’re not dreaming,” he said.

“You’re actually here and you’re making me breakfast…”

“Mike, I always make you breakfast…and I want to keep doing it.”

“Does this mean…” Mike said as he pulled away, needing to see Harvey’s face.

“Yes,” Harvey said. He looked a bit sheepish. “Last night was probably the most miserable night of my life. I missed you so much. The bed was too empty, the house was too quiet and I felt so damn alone. You gave me a glimpse of what living without you would be like. It was awful, Mike. I couldn’t stand it.”

“I couldn’t stand it either. It was a punishment for me too.”

The looked at each other for a long minute. Then Harvey leaned down and drew Mike into a kiss. There was none of the usual demanding desire in it. It was soft and achingly tender. Mike felt as if his bones were melting. Harvey had never kissed him like this before. It was kissing without any intention of taking it further. It was intimate and it made Mike hurt in the nicest way possible. And it told him everything that Harvey couldn’t quite say yet.

“I’m still scared,” Harvey said, when he finally pulled away. “But you’re right. I’m already in too deep, so I might as well take a chance.”

“We’re going to make it work, Harvey. It’s you and me. We always make it work.”

“Yeah, we do…”

 

**...End...**

                                       


End file.
